


Yacht Trip

by gatcombepark



Series: Fertility Treatment AU [3]
Category: British Royal Family
Genre: F/M, fertility treatment AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Anne are relaxing on their yacht (Ballochbuie) for what will probably be the last time before the baby arrives. Suddenly, someone makes an unexpected entrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yacht Trip

It felt good to be back on the boat. Being at sea made Anne feel at ease almost as much as riding did. _Riding_ , she thought, it’d been a while since she last did that- but for a good reason. She was 20 weeks along now, 140 days and she could still barely believe it. This would be their last time on the yacht until the baby was born and she was enjoying every minute of it while she could.

Tim wasn’t too fond of the idea at first though. They were given the green light by the doctors to go ahead and enjoy a week at sea, but he was still acting worried. Ever since they found out that they were expecting, he’d been fiercely protective. It was adorable, but could at times be a little grating on the nerves.

_"Maybe we shouldn’t go," Tim thought aloud._

_"You need to stop worrying so much, love," Anne sighed as she sat up next to him on the sofa._

_"I’m not worrying I’m just-," Tim cut himself off as he placed his hand on her stomach, "I just don’t want anything to happen while we’re out there."_

_"Timothy, nothing is going to happen. We have the okay, and they said it could be relaxing for both me and the baby," Anne assured him, placing her hand over his._

_Tim let out another sigh; he knew he was worrying too much but he couldn’t help it. They’d worked so hard for this baby and he really didn’t want to take any chances._

_He rubbed his hand slowly over her stomach as he thought. “Okay, we’ll go… but just this time. No more boating till after he’s born.”_

_Anne smiled as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Good. I doubt they’ll let us go another time after this anyway.”_

It really was wonderful so far. Tim had been taking care of everything and waiting on her every whim- relaxing indeed. They had spent the day taking in the sun and enjoying the great weather but they were both exhausted now.

Tim laid beside her in bed curled against her side; he’d already fallen into a light sleep while she was still reading. Just as Anne put her book down and decided to get comfortable she felt two small pokes in her side. She adjusted herself a little more in bed and suddenly there were two more movements, but these were not light flutters or pokes, these were kicks.

The baby was kicking.

"Tim, wake up." Anne said excitedly as she shook his shoulder, "Timothy, wake up!"

"Huh, what?" Tim sat up quickly startled.

"Tim, he’s moving!" Anne couldn’t help her excitement; she’d been waiting for this as she knew it was about time.

"He what- He is?!" he asked, now fully awake as he watched Anne pull back their bed spread.

"Yes!" She laughed as she grabbed his hand placing it over the spot where the baby last kicked, "just wait for it."

There it was, Tim felt it. _Thump thump_ against his hand, that was their baby moving- _their baby_. They both looked at each other with wide smiles, there were no words needed for this moment.

Tim kissed Anne several times, “I love you, I love you,” he whispered as he gave her one last kiss.

"And you," Tim said as he placed kisses along Anne’s abdomen, "I love you too, my sweet baby."

Anne giggled as she watched him, running her fingers through his hair as he continued to talk to the baby.

"And mummy loves her boys," Anne said as she continued to take in the moment, truly thankful for their relaxing getaway.


End file.
